In recent years, it has been common place to market and thereafter use various forms of bicycles without inclusion of a source of light to accommodate night time use. Sometimes reflectors are provided at the time of purchase. From an early point in time light assemblies have been available for bicycles. These have comprised two types. One comprised a low power flashlight-type unit mounted to the handle bars or the like of a bicycle, which may provide some warning to others, but provides very little illumination to the biker independent of the terrain. The battery life of this unit has been very limited. The second light system comprised a generator, turned by contact with a tire and connected to a light bulb carried by a housing mounted to the handle bars. The amount of illumination available from this system was low. When movement of the bicycle stopped rotation of the tire also stopped; therefore, illumination was no longer available.
Recently it has been proposed that one or more batteries be manually inserted through a small diameter neck into an empty conventional water bottle, which bottle in turn is placed in a conventional water bottle cage mounted to the frame of a mountain bicycle. This approach presents significant problems. The available power is limited, creating a significant likelihood of inadequate energy to provide illumination for a long night mountain ride. Such a loss of power either isolates the rider at a fixed location along the route until daybreak or, if the rider continues, he does so at risk of personal injury and damage to the bicycle. Further, the batteries in the water bottle are not stable per se, and, therefore, they rattle around creating a risk of electrical disconnection. Significantly, particularly in mountain biking in rough terrain, the battery-containing water bottle is insecurely held in its cage. When the battery-containing water bottle bounces or is jarred out of the cage, as the bicycle traverses rough terrain, the power cord may be severed from the battery. The power cord, severed or not, may become entangled in the pedals, sprockets, chain, spokes, controls, and/or other moving parts. Thus, a serious risk of property damage and personal injury arises with this proposed approach.